


Lies

by amuk



Series: Unpacking [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only so many lies she can feed herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/Theme: Day 9 // Snoop

She shouldn’t be concerned on how he is, if he’s losing sleep or gaining weight. Maybe he’s like her, trying to piece himself together, trying to find the parts that are just ‘Sasuke’ and not ‘us’.

 

It’s difficult. She’s been doing it every day, separating herself from her memories until she can find ‘Sakura’ again. Until she is only Sakura again.

 

She doesn’t think that will ever happen. There will always be something, the heel of her left ankle or the curve of her wrist that he used to kiss, that belongs to him. Something small and unimportant until she catches sight of it and then the memories threaten to take over.

 

This is a hurt that will take time to recover. And he did it.

 

She should only wonder enough to wish him a worse hell.

 

(Only enough to hope he can still sleep, despite his ghosts, despite the one she added there.)

 

She doesn’t want to care anymore. It’s harder in practice than it is theory. Even this sudden visit to Naruto has Sasuke’s scent all over it. The blonde will probably mention how bitchy the teme is or that he’s been losing all of their fights recently.

 

She doesn’t want to care anymore because she’s tired. Tired of wondering and wanting and craving. Tired of everything. There are only so many lies she can feed herself.

 

She turns the corner and freezes. Sasuke’s car is on the driveway, impeccably clean as usual. He’s here and she’s here and—

 

Sakura forces herself to breathe. She can do this. She can do this.

 

It’s one lie too many.

 

She turns around and sprints home, not stopping until the door is locked behind her and she can collapse on the tiled floor.


End file.
